


Birth Marks

by kibbleboy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbleboy/pseuds/kibbleboy
Summary: a poem? leave me be





	Birth Marks

when i asked my mother what happens after we die  
she didn't answer  
but told me that she knew we got our birth marks  
from how we died last time around.  
see here,  
she said as she pulled the collar of her dress,  
it looks like i got stabbed.  
i looked  
and the brown mark agreed with her.  
after that i always payed attention  
to the birth marks people had.  
i had one on my upper thigh--  
major artery down there, she said.  
my sister had one on the back of her head,  
which was an easy death to imagine.  
i did not see my father before he died  
but my mother always said he had one on his stomach.  
what a beautiful way for our bodies to remember.  
when i met him we were young  
and i remember seeing the small birth mark on the back of his hand  
which puzzled me  
because it didn't seem like you could die from something like that.  
it was beautiful all the same.  
when we were drafted into war we met many men  
with all sorts of birth marks  
(i was starting to believe they should be called death marks)  
like the man with the spot under his jaw  
or the one with a few along his spine.  
over and over again, i imagined their deaths  
playing out like a film  
wordless but weighty all the same.  
when the faulty grenade blew up in his hands  
i was there to see it  
and i imagined that next time  
he would have a face full of freckles.


End file.
